


Always Be My Baby by Mariah Carey

by emmie796



Series: Stony Song One-Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/pseuds/emmie796
Summary: This fic is based around "Always Be My Baby" by Mariah Carey: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0FzV0IBo02w





	Always Be My Baby by Mariah Carey

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based around "Always Be My Baby" by Mariah Carey: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0FzV0IBo02w

_“We were as one babe, for a moment in time. And it seemed everlasting that you would always be mine.”_

Steve and Tony sway contently in each other’s arms to the music with Steve resting his chin on top of Tony’s head and breathing in the sweet scent of his hair. Tony holds onto Steve’s well built frame and all of his nerves eased at the contact of his now-husband’s body.

_“Now you wanna be free, so I’ll let you fly. Cause I know in my heart, babe. Our love will never die, no.”_

Both of them didn’t think they would be marrying each other but they finally found love in each other and couldn’t wait to spend the rest of their lives together.

_“You’ll always be a part of me, I’m part of you indefinitely. Boy, don’t you know you can’t escape me? Ooh, darling cause you’ll always be my baby. And we’ll linger on, time can’t erase a feeling this strong.”_

“Tony…” Steve begins. “There’s no words to describe how lucky I am to have you.” He lifts Tony’s head up to look at him in the eyes. They then have a slow and sweet kiss.

_“No way you’re never gonna shake me. Ooh darling cause you’ll always be my baby.”_

The rest of the Avengers and some friends, including Pepper and Peggy, were at the ceremony. Pepper feels happy that Tony was able to find someone to be happy with after both of them fell out of love and moved on. Pepper found love in Happy and now Tony found love in Steve.

_“I ain’t gonna cry, no. And I won’t beg you to stay. If you’re determined to leave boy, I will not stand in your way.”_

“I love you so much as well, I’m happy to have you as my partner for the rest of my life.” Tony says after they end their kiss. Steve puts one of his hands around Tony’s waist with Tony doing the same. Then they intertwine their hands and continue their slow dancing.

_“But inevitably, you’ll be back again. Cause you know in your heart babe, our love will never end, no.”_

Peggy looks on at the happily dancing newlyweds. Her and Steve did have a thing during WWII but after he went in the ice, she went on to find love with someone else and have a family. Now that he is out of the ice, Peggy is happy to see the day Steve falls in love and gets married.

_“You’ll always be a part of me, I’m part of you indefinitely. Boy, don’t you know you can’t escape me? Ooh darling, cause you’ll always be my baby. And we’ll linger on, time can’t erase a feeling this strong. No way you’re never gonna shake me. Ooh darling, cause you’ll always be my baby.”_

_“I, Anthony Edward Stark, take you, Steven Grant Rogers, to be my lawfully wedded husband.” Tony says as he slips the ring onto Steve’s ring finger. “I, Steven Grant Rogers, take you, Anthony Edward Stark, to be my lawfully wedded husband.” Steve says as he slips the ring onto Tony’s ring finger._

_“I know that you’ll be back, boy. When your days and your nights get a little bit colder. I know that you’ll be right back, baby. Oh baby, believe me it’s only a matter of time, time.”_

Those moments of them saying their vows kept replaying in their heads throughout the rest of the ceremony.

_“You’ll always be a part of me, I’m part of you indefinitely. Boy, don’t you know you can’t escape me? Ooh, darling cause you’ll always be my baby. And we’ll linger on, and we’ll linger on. Time can’t erase a feeling this strong. No way you’re never gonna shake me, ooh, baby. Ooh darling, cause you’ll always be my baby.”_

Then, the music changes to a song by Mariah Carey called “Always Be My Baby”. Steve and Tony instantly both feel the mood of the song is perfect for their feel of their relationship and they both start to sing along to the song while looking into each other’s eyes.

_“You’ll always be a part of me, I’m a part of you indefinitely. Boy, don’t you know you can’t escape me? Ooh, darling cause you’ll always be my baby. And we’ll linger on, you and I will always be! Time can’t erase a feeling this strong, you and I, No way you’re never gonna shake me, you and I, ooh darling cause you’ll always be my baby.”_

“I love you so much Steve.” Tony says, leaning into Steve’ chest while still having their hands on each other’s waist and intertwined with the other. “Me too Tony.” Steve says while resting his chin on Tony’s head, breathing in the scent of his husband’s wonderfully dark hair.

_“You and I will always be, No way you’ll never gonna shake me, No way you’ll never gonna shake me, you and I will always be.”_


End file.
